Mi pequeño Chui
by Conejita Rechoncha
Summary: —Uchiga Sasuke, acabas de romper una de las reglas del reino espiritual, ¿Sabes lo que significa, cierto?— Itachi me miraba sin una gota de compasión a pesar de ser mi hermano, por favor. ¡Tan sólo había asustado a un humano! "Maldita sea mi suerte".
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría.

Pensamientos: ¿Será que me ama?

Dialogo: — ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté preocupada.

Subrayado: Será utilizado cuando se dé importancia a una parte de la conversación, o en pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos del personaje: _"Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol"._

 _Sasuke/Chui._

 _Hinata/ Niebla._

* * *

 **Mi pequeño Chui.**

 **Capítulo 1. ¡Él es mío!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

¡Qué horror de día había tenido!, la escuela había sido un desastre, ni siquiera había estado con mi mejor amiga porque no había podido esperarla después de clases, había peleado con Sai mi actual mejor amigo e inclusive había tenido cuatro exámenes orales. No sólo eso, había estado lloviendo a cantaros, y la señora gorda de al lado no me dejaba respirar. Gruñí "Ya casi llegas, Sakura".

Traté de mandar un mensaje a mi madre que siempre me esperaba en la esquina de la parada del camión, pero ni siquiera agarraba la señal mi celular barato, era de los celulares más corrientes que había, ni siquiera tenía cámara pero podía conformarme porque al menos podía escuchar radio. Al tercer intento supe que era un caso fallido, seguramente mi madre me iba a matar. Suspire con cansancio, igual ya estaba por llegar.

.

.

.

.

.

—Uchiga Sasuke, acabas de romper una de las reglas del reino espiritual, ¿Sabes lo que significa, cierto?— Itachi me miraba sin una gota de compasión a pesar de ser mi hermano, por favor. ¡Tan sólo había asustado a un humano!, ¿Qué tenía de malo?

—No, y no me importa. Hablaré con padre sobre esto — Lo mire desafiante — además se lo merecía.

— ¿¡Cómo que se lo merecía!? Mira imbécil como se den cuenta todos que te apareciste enfrente de un maldito humano, no sólo te van a castigar, van a matarte, y padre será el primero. Sabes….sabes perfectamente que no podemos castigar a nadie, ni sentir nada por ellos pero claro, tú mi estúpido hermano menor, tenías que joderlo — Itachi se acarició una de sus orejas, como si me asustase su forma de bestia, rodé los ojos. — Verás, posiblemente no entiendas la gravedad de esto, pero nos afecta a todos aquí, podríamos incluso dejar de existir.

—No exageres — Sólo porque padre lo había dejado a cargo de todo, no significaba que tenía derecho de joderme, sólo por ser el favorito.

—Nadie está exagerado nada, y yo no voy a permitir que por tu culpa nosotros salgamos dañados, sólo tenías que cumplir esta regla, y no pasaría absolutamente nada incluso pudiste ayudarme a reinar, pero no, te gusta arruinarnos la vida, así que como veo que te encanta tanto estar con los humanos… — ¿Qué? Oh no, yo odiaba a esos extraños adefesios, ¿Por qué carajo estaba viendo hacia los lados? ¡No había mucho que ver! ¿Por qué carajo sonreía? — pasarás tu vida con uno de ellos.

— ¿Qué? Itachi, carajo…no me hagas esto, por favor, él se lo merecía, estaba matando a varios ciervos y no por alimentarse, por diversión….no me hagas convivir con esa escoria — Itachi frunció el ceño — ¡Todos somos parte de este universo, así que nadie es una maldita escoria! Bueno si, tú. Así que no puedes negarte, te estoy dando una oportunidad de vivir, ah y no sólo eso, vas a ayudar a ese humano a ser feliz. No sé cómo ni me importa, pero lo harás. Seré amable contigo, podrás decidir la forma que tomarás…y la persona con la que pasarás tus días…creo que ya sé quién puede ser.

Ni siquiera iba a negarme, no iba a decir nada. Me sentía tan enfadado con él y la facilidad con la cual podía sacarme de sus problemas siempre que me daba impotencia, ¿Cómo era posible que él, no defendiera a los demás seres? ¡Al carajo el ciclo de la vida! ¡Esa maldita raza estaba acabando con todos nosotros! ¿Cómo era posible que no los odiara?

Al ver un poco más de cerca me di cuenta que en el mundo físico estábamos cerca de una tienda, en la esquina de una calle. Y que una chica se bajaba refunfuñando de un autobús, se veía sucia y claramente enfadada. Me sorprendió lo pequeña que era y a pesar de notar que no era de mi mundo, teníamos prácticamente la misma edad. Tal vez yo era más grande.

—Ella es una chica que necesita ayuda, nadie sabe cómo y todos están cansados de intentarlo, vive en su propio mundo, llena de odio. Y a pesar de eso….creemos que es especial, si Sasuke, ella será tu dueña — La mire fijamente, no le veía nada de especial, me parecía tan débil como todos — ¿Y bien?

—Me da igual — Comencé a analizar mis posibilidades, no tenía opción, si quería sobrevivir claro, la chica parecía de esas que les gustaba demostrar su "caridad" a los demás. Sonreí triunfal, sabía perfectamente que forma tomar — Seré un perro callejero.

Itachi tan sólo sonrío y después, lo que sentí fue una picazón extraordinaria en mi nariz, ¿Pulgas? "Maldito seas, estúpido hermano mayor".

Había caminado directo hacia mi madre, le había sonreído con cansancio desde la lejanía, sin duda me miraba con molestia, ¿Y qué hacía mi padre ahí? Genial, esto significaba que estaría discutiendo hasta llegar a casa. Pero en vez de eso, me miro sin emitir palabra alguna.

.

.

.

.

—Mira, Sakura, tu nueva mascota — Me señalo, era un pequeño cachorro de manchas negras y blancas con toques amarillos, no parecía de ninguna raza en específico e incluso parecía desnutrido. Pero, sin saber por qué, me pareció que tenía que llevarlo a casa. Lo cargué.

— ¿En serio? — Realmente no pesaba nada, era pequeño, y tampoco se movía como cualquier perro normal, estaba silencioso y veía a la nada. Sonreí, me gustaba — No, bájalo.

—Déjame cuidarlo, papá, esta vez me haré cargo, te lo juro, por favor, míralo, es precioso — Noté que me miró de reojo y volvía a esconderse en mis brazos. Mi padre lo miro con lástima — Es un perro callejero, hija, ni siquiera sé de qué raza es, o que mezcla.

—Pero aun así yo lo quiero, no me importa quién o como es, sólo lo quiero. Sé que ha venido para quedarse conmigo y que me ha estado buscando, siento que…debe venir conmigo — Caminé apresuradamente ante los suspiros de cansancio de mi madre que venía detrás nuestro, eso significaba un rotundo sí.

—Déjalo ahí, seguramente alguien más lo va a querer — Mi padre estuvo a punto de arrebatarme al cachorro, hasta que me di la vuelta enfadada. Los ojos profundos del pequeño parecían darme un poco de valor — deja a ese mugroso ahí.

— ¡No! — Grité mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza — ¡Él es mío!

El suspiro de mi padre, el rostro avergonzado de mi madre y la expresión de las personas que pasaban por ahí, algunos riéndose y otros más mirándome como una loca, me habían dado a entender que ahora me lo podía quedar. Já, bendito sea el berrinche. Miré a mi perrito, no sabía si estaba alucinando pero parecía verme con una ligera sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Vengo aquí con una nueva historia de Naruto, espero les guste, mi intención es que se la pasen un rato riendo, puesto que es más una historia cómica. Gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos. :3


	2. Capítulo 2 Chui

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría.

Pensamientos: ¿Será que me ama?

Dialogo: — ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté preocupada.

Subrayado: Será utilizado cuando se dé importancia a una parte de la conversación, o en pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos del personaje: _"Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol"._

 _Sasuke/Chui._

 _Hinata/ Niebla._

* * *

Capítulo 2. Chui.

* * *

 **S** akura estaba demasiado contenta, ¡Al fin tendría una mascota!, jamás había tenido una de manera decente y sus padres nunca la dejaban tener algún animal. Miró de reojo al curioso perro, tenía un pelaje demasiado suave para ser callejero e incluso sus facciones no parecían como tal de uno pero tampoco de ninguna raza que ella conocía. Se preguntaba si en realidad tenía dueños y lo estaba robando. "Bah, al carajo".

Lo inspeccionó aún más de cerca, realmente ese animal era extraño, tenía facciones parecidas a las de un humano. Seguramente de volverse uno sería realmente atractivo. Comenzó a reír, ¿Por qué carajo pensó en eso? Se estaba volviendo loca.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue correr con todas sus fuerzas arrastrando a un mareado Sasuke que estaba por morderla hacia el cuarto de su hermano mayor, Gaara. Cada vez que a la pelirrosa le pasaba algo que consideraba increíble como por ejemplo encontrar una moneda tirada en la calle, se lo contaba a su hermano. Él era su mejor amigo.

— ¡Gaara! ¿Qué crees? Mis padres me han dejado tener una mascota, ¿Es bonito, no? — El pelirrojo no era muy conocido por su buen carácter ni por lo sociable que era, pero con ella su personalidad cambiaba completamente. Observó a un cachorro que al parecer estaba desnutrido y lleno de pulgas, ¿En serio eso se había traído Sakura? Suspiró con cansancio.

—Vaya, supongo que has tenido suerte… ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo? — Los ojos de su hermana brillaron intensamente, y lo elevo en sus brazos a la dichosa mascota— ¡Anubis!

— ¿En serio? ¿A un perro feo como él? — El chico se sorprendió al escucharlo gruñir, pero eso no le prohibió notar que sonaba como chubaca de Star Wars. O era que había estado demasiado tiempo viendo las películas. — Que se llame…Chubaca.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse furiosamente, ¿Qué clase de nombres ridículos eran esos? No sabía a quién debía apoyar pues ambos estaban tremendamente absurdos. Jamás iba a permitir ser llamado de esa forma. ¡No a un espíritu de su linaje! Miró a su ahora "ama" a los ojos, mientras ésta veía a su hermano enfadada.

—Ni lo sueñes, esta vez no le haré lo que tú quieras, va a llamarse Anubis y listo— Lo sacudió entre sus brazos con fuerza, "Pobre perro" pensó Gaara con una risa contenida— Vamos, no me digas que no suena como él.

—Que no, idiota. No le voy a poner un nombre tan ridículo— El chico comenzó a reír levemente— ¿Estás tratando de decir que "Anubis" no es ya lo suficientemente ridículo?

La joven enfadada le propino un fuerte golpe en el brazo, mientras con el otro acariciaba a Sasuke, que comenzaba a odiarla lentamente. —Míralo de esta forma, Sakura, tu "cosa" ésa ni siquiera tiene el porte para llevar un nombre "cool" más bien podrías ponerle no sé, "Pancho" y le quedaría de maravilla. Es demasiado… ¿Tierno? Bueno, por decirlo de alguna forma. O tal vez débil y feo…ejem.

—Bah, tú que vas a saber, ya te dije que no necesito tu opinión, va a llamarse así y punto además, no es justo, tu perro tiene un nombre genial, ¿Por qué el mío no? No te haré caso esta vez— Gaara rodó los ojos— ¿En serio vas a comparar a Shukaku con eso?

Ambos voltearon a ver al enorme pitbull café que parecía prestar atención especial al nuevo inquilino, su hermana comenzó a refunfuñar, tenía algo de razón— Si no te parece Chubaca, ponle un diminutivo como….— Gaara comenzó a observar lo que había a su alrededor y encontró lo que quería, un sobre de cátsup que tenía "Chuy" como etiqueta, bah, Chui o Chubaca...casi era lo mismo, sonrío victorioso.

—Ya sé que puedes ponerle— Le sonrío casi con sorna— Chui, ¿Es un buen nombre no? Es agradable, corto y…suena sabroso, como él.

La chica palideció, ¿Acaso su hermano quería comerse al Chui? "Anubis" pensó enfadada consigo misma, aunque en realidad le gustaba el nombre. Miró con detenimiento a su nueva mascota y Gaara tenía razón no le podía poner un nombre exagerado o varonil porque ese perro era todo menos eso. Era más bien una bola adorable. Lo dejó en el suelo y se limpió las manos en su ropa.

—Chui… ¿Diminutivo de Chubaca? Jajaja que cosas se te ocurren, hermano— Escucho el gruñido de su nuevo animal y sonrío, tal vez si sonaba como él.

—Incluso podrías decirle: ¡Chui, activa la nave espacial! Y él respondería con un ¡Grrrrrr! — Sakura comenzó a reírse mientras veía a su persona favorita hacerse el payaso, nadie imaginaría que el tipo malo del instituto fuera en realidad bastante agradable, como un gato rabioso— Bueno, no es mala idea eh.

—Vamos, es el nombre perfecto para él, "El nombre" — El pelirrojo hizo énfasis mirándola con determinación y luego sonriso levemente— Tú lo sabes, y puedo apostar todo a que va a terminar llamándose así.

Haruno nunca apostaba porque siempre perdía mucho menos con esa mata rojiza por lo que optó por no decir nada, en realidad no le molestaba tener una bestia espacial como mascota, además el nombre le quedaba como anillo al dedo, así que no tuvo más opción que suspirar y asentir— En definitiva, no hay un nombre mejor.

—Te lo dije, es EL nombre—.

—Sí, sí— Sonrío vencida— Lo es.

A su hermano mayor le brillaron los ojos, mientras le revolvía el cabello a la pequeña pelirrosa. No podía creer que a veces fuera tan infantil. Pero realmente quería a esa idiota, tanto como para actuar de manera ridícula sin importarle nada mientras fuese con ella.

En cambio Sakura lo observo con detenimiento, era la persona que más admiraba en el mundo a pesar de que ambos tenían 18 años, eran gemelos, sí. Pero ella siempre había aceptado que él era el mejor, se había quedado con todas las cualidades que no podía tener, todo el talento. Pero nunca podría tenerle envidia.

Por eso siempre estaría apoyándolo a pesar de cualquier cosa estúpida que quisiera hacer en la vida, no importaba porque sabía que si él se tiraba de un puente, nunca dudaría en ayudarlo a hacerlo. Si eso era lo que quería.

Gaara era un artista, más específicamente un músico y siempre lo supo, todos lo sabían, menos él. Hasta ahora, que por fin se había decidido que eso era lo que más amaba, subirse a un escenario y escuchar su propia voz. Al fin había encontrado su camino en la vida, cosa que muy pocas personas en el mundo hacían. Por eso lo seguía, quería ser tan fuerte como él, tan decidida para afrontar a sus padres y decidir su propia vida. Su sueño.

Pero eso no era posible, porque ella no era él. Por mucho que intentara seguir sus pasos, jamás podría llegarle a los talones y no es que no supiera los defectos monumentales que tenía pero…los soportaba, los entendía. Su hermano no era un chico malo, era más bien, incomprendido.

Como ella.

* * *

Itachi miraba toda la situación desde otro plano en el Universo mientras miraba a Sasuke refunfuñar frente a esos curiosos gemelos. Sonrío ladinamente al escuchar los pensamientos de la pelirrosa, vaya que no se daba cuenta de sus propias cualidades, vaya que estaba ciega, notaba perfectamente sus sentimientos de inferioridad, cuando no tenía por qué. Esperaba que su hermano fuera de ayuda, por una vez en su vida — Ya te enterarás de tu destino, Sakura.

Esperaba que su estúpido hermano menor, no arruinara las cosas.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Y seguir y poner en favoritos esta nueva historia, espero sus comentarios, amenazas, tomatazos o lo que quieran ofrecer. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. :3

Posdata: Esa marca de cátsup sí existe, pero cambié la original "Chuy" por "Chui", sólo porque lo creí mejor. Por cierto, la marca no me pertenece y sólo la uso sin fin de lucro para el nombre de un personaje.


	3. Capitulo 3

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría.

Pensamientos: ¿Será que me ama?

Dialogo: — ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté preocupada.

Subrayado: Será utilizado cuando se dé importancia a una parte de la conversación, o en pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos del personaje: _"Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol"._

 _Sasuke/Chui._

 _Hinata/ Niebla._

* * *

Capítulo 3. Piscina.

Parte 1.

* * *

 **H** abía pasado una semana ya en el mundo humano y no pasaba nada interesante, la pelirroja se ocupaba muy bien de mí, y a veces me aburría en casa cuando no estaba pues tenía que largarse a una cosa llamada escuela que la hacía realmente feliz. Mi pecho se hincho ligeramente. Estaba alegre de que fuese inteligente.

En ocasiones olvidaba alimentarme, o bañarme (que por cierto odiaba) pero no podía evitar que mi cuerpo perruno se alegrara cada vez que la veía entrar por esa puerta marrón, y acariciarme mientras me daba un pequeño beso. Siempre y cuando su madre no la viera, incluso a veces veíamos esas películas cursis que tanto le gustaban y la dejaba abrazarme, sólo porque estaba obligado, claro.

También me dejaba subirme a la cama, cuando ponía música a todo volumen si no había nadie en casa, pero mi parte más agradable del día era cuando íbamos a la terraza y nos tirábamos mientras me contaba cosas sobre ella, lo que opinaba del mundo o simplemente que sentía en ese momento. A veces pensaba que esa humana no era del todo un monstruo.

Pero este día era lo que en mi mundo llamábamos: "El sol estaba encabronado" palabra que nos hizo gracia al escucharla de un país llamado México. Puesto que nos estábamos quemando, su rostro empapado en sudor al igual que mi insoportable pelaje provocaba en nosotros estrés. Sus hermanos estaban exactamente igual.

Gaara cambiaba el mando de la televisión desesperado mientras Sasori, Temari y Kankuro tomaban litros de agua, me daba asco verlos, ¿Cómo era posible que salieran del mismo lugar? Gruñí, estaba harto, quería largarme de aquí, ni siquiera sabía qué carajo debía aprender. Este mundo estaba podrido.

—¡Chui! — ¿Estaba alucinando o la cosa ésa me había dado un cabezazo? Si tan sólo volviese a mi forma real ya le habría comido los órganos, la observé de reojo notando su sonrisa radiante dirigida a un cachivache que usaban para comunicarse entre sí, una cosa estrambótica que aunque no admitía me daba miedo.

—Naruto me ha invitado a la piscina, vamos a ir, ¿No? — Temari se levantó gritando aleluya, Sasori sonrió levemente, Gaara "el cubito de hielo" actúo como tal y Kankuro se apuntó sin pensarlo. La molestia me arrastro a su cuarto. — Seguramente te llevarás bien con él y Hinata-chan.

¡JÁ!, cómo si yo fuese a hacerme amigo de algún deforme, yo era superior, perfecto, fuerte y un dios, mi linaje jamás iba a mezclarse con alguno de ellos. Comencé a reír, mientras movía la cola, ladré, seguramente tenía vida propia, si algo que me enseño Shukaku era que las colas eran nuestros enemigos, pues demostraban lo que sentíamos .La mire con desconfianza.

— ¿Traje de baño verde o azul? — Negué con la cabeza al ver esa diminuta cosa, pero al pensarlo mejor, no sería mala idea verla de verde, me acerque lentamente hacia la piel color. Sonrío— Yo también creo que es la mejor opción.

Shukaku entró al cuarto burlándose de mi— ¿En serio? — Lo miré sin expresión alguna— Creía que los humanos te daban asco.

—Sí— Comenzó a caminar alrededor de mí, sonriente— Pues parece que la hermana te agrada y no sólo eso, "te la quieres comer" JAJAJA. — Su risa profunda, me hizo morderle. A mí nadie me gustaba, ningún espíritu sentía algo tan innecesario.

—Así que es cierto, ¿Eh? — Sus ojos amarillentos se alargaron, rodé los ojos, no iba a contestar— Pues es bastante atractiva, además tú no eres mascota, como yo.

—Ser como tú no es tan malo— Suspiré al ver su cabeza gacha— Siempre podrás ser un protector en mi mundo cuando tu tiempo aquí termine. Ustedes son seres de amor incondicional.

—JAJAJA, ¿Entonces por qué te han convertido en uno de nosotros? Tú no sientes amor— Por un instante me pareció que escondía algo en sus palabras, casi sentí un vuelco, pero no entendí lo que decía.

—Es lo que intento descubrir— El gran pitbull acentuó su risa— Tal vez ya sabes la respuesta.

Observe disimulado a mi ahora dueña, ¿Qué era lo que iba a aprender de ella? Era inútil, débil, insoportable e ingenua, ni siquiera sabía cómo seguía viva. Pero también aceptaba que era atractiva, aunque había visto mejores.

Me quedé pensando un largo rato sobre la fragilidad que tenían los humanos ante todo, seres tan…miserables, que andaban por la vida sin ninguna motivación real, sin un sentido. Me daban lástima. Nosotros jamás dudaríamos de nosotros mismos, sin duda yo era mejor que esos seres.

—Uhm, no te has dado cuenta, ¿Verdad? Chui, ¡Mira! ¡Las piscinas! —Ni me había dado cuenta de cuándo es que ya habíamos llegado ni del tiempo que había pasado. Observe ya en el suelo, a un joven rubio que tenía una sonrisa exagerada y cargaba en sus brazos a una gata de pelaje negro y ojos extrañamente grises, ¿O violetas?

—Qué puntual, Naruto— Comentó Temari con una sonrisa radiante, agrande los ojos, pero que extraño era ver feliz a esa mujer— ¿Y Shikamaru?

—Tranquila, tu novio aún no llega— Sus mejillas me parecieron unos sabrosos tomates, su rostro ahora estaba hecho una bestia— ¡Ya te dije que no somos nada!

—Acepta que te mojas cuando lo ves— Se burló Kankuro, o eso creo porque no entendí demasiado a qué se refería, la gata negra parecía esconderse apenada detrás de su dueño. Me dio cierta curiosidad.

—Imbécil— Sakura frunció el ceño cansada— Basta, Naruto, ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de Chui? Vamos a cambiarnos.

—Claro, Sakura-chan— Su voz chillona resonó en lo más profundo de mis oídos, su maldita sonrisa era insoportable, ¿Cómo alguien podía sonreír de esa manera? Ladre, esto sería insoportable. La gata se me acercó temerosa.

—Tú no eres uno de nosotros…— Parecía que sus ojos me analizaban, me sentí extraño, casi molesto, y su olor me parecía nauseabundo casi como el de un demonio, fruncí el ceño. —Vaya, qué inteligente.

—Yo tampoco s-soy una mascota…— Lo sabía, desde antes lo había notado, ¿Qué carajo hacía un demonio con un ser humano? Y no sólo cualquiera, un Hyuga.

— ¿Qué carajos haces? ¿No estarán buscándote? — Sonreí de lado, tu pelaje se encrespo, no sabía si trataba de defenderse o era sólo miedo.

— ¿V-vienes por mí? ¡Ellos no lo saben! — Observó en dirección al rubio, y una ligera sonrisa se asomó entre su pequeña boca, apenas entendía la situación— No tienen que saber nada…

—Así que te has enamorado de un humano, ¿Eh? — Comencé a olerla más cerca, era realmente putrefacto, como la carne echada a perder hace mucho tiempo atrás, o la sangre que se seca y su fragancia extraña te impregna completo— Que idiota.

—Sólo q-quiero conocer más…este mundo— Parecía decir la verdad, bajaba su pequeña cabeza apenada, rodé los ojos— ¿Por qué le interesa tanto a todo el mundo? No tiene nada de especial.

—Jamás lo entenderías— Me miró casi con rudeza— Son especiales.

—Creí que los demonios no tenían sentimientos— Lo decía en serio, jamás había tenido una conversación como tal con uno, y eran seres malignos, la escoria de toda la materia.

—Y yo que los príncipes…suelen amar— Su rostro agachado, y su cola a punto de erizarse, me provocaron un escalofrío, casi con amargura le respondí— Jaqué mate.

Era verdad, yo no sentía nada, además de odio. Yo no podía amar.

.

* * *

.

Bueno, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios. ¡Hasta luego! :3


End file.
